headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Germany (German: Deutschland) is a character in Head Soccer. He is the 10th Character in the game. Germany is one of the few characters with a Power Shot that shoots more than one ball. This makes it extremely effective and it often scores. He was added in the Version 1.0 of Head Soccer and has an easy Unlock Requirement. He is a 5 star opponent in Arcade Mode. If you have any questions about the character Germany, please ask them here. __TOC__ Playing style Germany is the first five star character, which means that his stats are fully upgraded. Germany plays very offensively most of the time. He's quite good, but when the ball falls on top of his head, he tends to head it towards his own goal occasionally. Appearance Germany has a fierce face, spiky ice blue hair and a deep red scar around his left eye. He has small ears, a medium sized nose, a small sinister mouth and bushy black eyebrows. Power Shot: Dark Shot Germany's Power Shot is called Dark Shot. He says: "Attack Shot!", and then shoots 3 homing balls riddled in purple mist towards the opponent's goal. If the opponent attempts to block one of them, he shrinks for a brief period of time and sometimes cannot move as well. This Power Shot is efficient because only one of the three balls is required to enter the goal to score. It is better to use the Dark Shot far away from the opponent because is harder to block all three balls, as they move apart further and further. When you use it on the ground, there is a chance the ball will end up in your own goal. Costume Germany does not wear a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements (Moderate) To unlock Germany, the player must beat 12 characters in Arcade without conceding a goal or pay 900,000 points to unlock him instantly. Tips and Tricks Stopping Germany's Dark Shot is a very hard thing to do, simply because the shot is a strong one. First, make sure that your Jump is upgraded to maximum. Stay far away from Germany--the ideal distance is about half the field--and jump when he shoots the three balls; usually you will block all three with one jump. Only blocking the shot is sufficient - Power Shot blocking is even better - but countering is very hard. History Collage Click here to see Germany's collage. Trivia * He is the third European Country in the game. * He is the first character in the game with blue hair. The others are Turkey, South Africa, Singapore and Nepal. * Germany is the first Character in the game with a scar. Later Mexico, Poland, Uruguay and Indonesia would get a scar too. * Germany is also the first Character in the game that has a Power Shot that contains 3 balls, while the others are Spain and Luxembourg. * He is the only character in the game whose power shot effect makes the opponent shrink. * If your opponent or you miss the first and second balls from Germany's Dark Shot, but block the third one with your/their power, your/their Power Shot will be wasted. This is a glitch. * Sometimes after Germany uses his Power Shot, both players turn invisible and Germany keeps on getting unfair goals. For some people time stops when this happens, and for others time continues, which leads to unbelievable and unfair results. * He is the boss in Stage 6 of Death Mode. * The head structure of Germany is \¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters With Scar Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Version 1.0 Category:Bosses in Death Mode